Beginning Eternity
by Blood on a Rose
Summary: A wedding should be a joyous occasion where you get embarrassing toasts filled with childhood mishaps. But when the happy couple consists of vampires, and so does the wedding party, it can get very interesting very fast. *Jasper/Alice, Canon, Oneshot*


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _anything._ The characters and idea all came from Stephenie Meyer's awesome writing, and I'm not making any money off of it. This was just for fun.

My take on Jasper and Alice's wedding. Special thanks to Angeliss for all the greatly appreciated beta work!

* * *

"Esme, is it all ready?" I asked, already knowing the outcome of the wedding, but worried someone might make a split decision that I wouldn't have enough time to fix.

"Everything is in place. Oh, Alice, you look so lovely," Esme pulled me to her in a tight embrace. "I am so glad that you get your happy ending. My only regret is that I have no tears to shed for you."

"Mind the veil, Esme!" Exasperated, Rosalie's hands fluttered over my head again, checking all the pins.

I couldn't do anything with my cropped hair except to pin the veil in, and hope it stayed. My hand absently drifted to the delicate lace, and I couldn't help but wonder the reasoning behind the shortness of my hair. It was at times like these I wished I could see into the past, rather than the future…although if I couldn't see the future, I never would've known that Jasper was somewhere waiting for me.

"How is he doing?" I asked, my voice softer, more tender, but still with the quiver of anxiety that always weaved itself into my emotions when I thought of his past, and how his control faltered because of it. Being calm and collected was something that would test him for the rest of his life, but today would be especially challenging.

"Edward is keeping him calm, for the moment, but he is rather uneasy without you, and the entire…situation is taking a toll on him," Esme informed me, giving me a pitying half-smile.

"Well, he won't be without me for any longer, because it's time," I said, my body feeling dangerously light and airy, like it belonged to someone else.

Esme opened the door, and when I started to descend the stairs after her I caught the exquisite scent of the only warm-blooded creature here, the only _human_ here…Rosalie shifted behind me, and the slight breeze snapped me out of the dangerous path my mind had longingly wandered.

When we arrived on the ground floor, Esme handed me the bouquet of wildflowers that Jasper and I had picked earlier. "You look beautiful, dear," she reminded me, before pulling open the doors that led to the yard, and, consequentially, the wedding.

At my side, Carlisle tucked my tiny hand into the crook of his arm, and I answered his affectionate smile with my own. There was no one else I would rather have, here, to walk me down this aisle.

"He's been waiting for you," he whispered softly.

"I know." I looked at him pointedly, a smile ghosting my lips as I raised my eyebrows.

"Of course you do." His amber eyes twinkled at me, and he chuckled, sharing in the joke.

Rosalie smiled at us both before proceeding out the doors; the crimson gown she wore was striking against the iridescence of her pale skin and light hair.

"It's time," I murmured, somewhat to myself, as Carlisle reassuringly patted my hand. He led me gently to the doorway, and we were briefly illuminated on the threshold.

It was twilight outside, the power of the sun only hinted at by the rays of light that were slowly fading. There were candles placed strategically around the yard, on tall candelabrums, on the grass, on any surfaces that were flat and stable. A few white chairs spotted the lawn, their occupants now standing at my arrival.

"Not fast enough," I whispered urgently to Carlisle, tugging him faster down the aisle as my eyes nervously searched the yard before finding my groom. Jasper was shifting his weight slightly from foot to foot, and the movement made me nervous. Of course, being away from him made me nervous, too; and having him in such close proximity to the pastor filled me with anxiety. I glanced at the pastor, but he only granted Jasper a brief look before turning his eyes back to me and smiling. Maybe he was used to nervous grooms, having been a minister for a very long time.

Edward was in the front row, and he had shifted slightly closer to Jasper when I appeared in the doorway and everyone stood. The tightening around Jasper's eyes eased fractionally, and I felt a thrill of satisfaction deep within me when his gaze took in my delicate dress, a smile slowly pulling up one corner of his mouth.

The train of my dress pulled the flower petals we had scattered earlier along with us when Carlisle and I moved, as quickly as would be possible for humans, down the aisle created by the chairs.

"Don't be nervous, my little Alice," Carlisle whispered, giving me a swift peck on the cheek before handing me off to Jasper.

My hands became marble fetters around Jasper's fingers as the officiator started speaking. We had both fed this morning, for exactly this purpose, but even my throat constricted slightly with thirst at the steady pace of the white-haired pastor's heartbeat, a soothing, enticing, lullaby.

"You're doing so well. Keep your eyes on me," I whispered, too low for the human to hear, as Jasper's jaw clenched.

"Don't think about him. He's not even here, it's only us," I encouraged, my hands constricting tighter around Jasper's fingers.

The minister spoke something about "uniting two lives together for eternity". He didn't know how right he was. Eternity. I could—would—spend eternity with Jasper. That was the reason we were here, despite the danger. My eyes met Jasper's, and the world around us faded, dissolved, into a soft glow.

"Do you, Jasper Hale, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?" The minister cut into our trance.

"Jasper," I murmured softly. "I love you."

A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "I do," he said, and this time it was his hand that tightened around mine. I heard Esme sigh behind us, but I couldn't tear my eyes from Jasper.

"Do you, Alice Cullen, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?"

"I do."

A slight breeze blew the pastor's scent towards us. Jasper stiffened and swallowed, and I pulled his hands toward me, gripping them tighter. "Hold your breath," I whispered.

The pastor began speaking about the symbolism of the rings, and my mind went blank as Jasper grinned at me.

"We're almost there," he whispered, reassuring me. I smiled.

I was so intent on Jasper, that I barely noticed the minister at all. How ironic that the day I had spent so many hours planning would go by without more than a glance from me. But I had no regrets, none at all, and there would be time for reminiscing later. Jasper and I had our whole lives ahead of us—well, in a manner of speaking.

"Alice," Jasper whispered to me, "The rings". He shattered my train of thought with his gentle reminder, and I heard the pastor, vaguely, in the background.

"I'm still here. I will _always_ be here for you, don't forget that."

"Do you have the rings?" the minister inquired again, and I smiled at Jasper, taking the token of my love that Rosalie quietly handed me.

"Repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

Jasper slipped the ring onto my left hand. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said softly, only just loud enough for the pastor to hear.

I took my ring and placed it on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," I echoed.

It seemed that only a moment later the vows had passed through both of our mouths. An unfamiliar feeling fluttered in my stomach, and I suddenly realized the meaning of the human aphorism pertaining to having butterflies in your stomach. I was nervous to kiss Jasper in front of even this small audience filled with my family members, partly because I was afraid to let our control slip even a little, but seeing Emmett's enormous grin out of the corner of my eye didn't help either.

The pastor's "you may now kiss your bride," sounded distant in my ears, and I felt what could only be described as chagrin. A silly thing to feel on my wedding day, surely, as Jasper and I had expressed our love for each other in a kiss before.

Jasper leaned towards me, and I happily followed suit, but I also tightened my grip on his hands as I let some of my mental control slip.

This kiss was different from the others, and I realized the slight edge to our lips was from the control we were both exerting. It was the opposite of unpleasant, though, and I pouted slightly when Jasper pulled away.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Knowing the reason for my expression, he smiled mischievously, his eyes twinkling. "Mrs. Hale?" he asked, holding out his arm for me. I pressed my lips tightly together, fighting a smile, and Jasper led me back down the aisle.

We had signed the marriage license earlier in the day so we wouldn't have to stay any longer than necessary. The pastor was ushered to the front of the house as soon as Edward could justify it. We didn't want to seem rude, but we also didn't want to have his blood on our hands—literally.

I could hear Edward informing the pastor that Jasper and I weren't planning on staying at the house for much longer, and I knew Edward's words would work on the human.

"Alice."

I knew who the voice belonged to before I turned around, and I answered with a smile on my face.

"Tanya, I'm so glad you could be here!" I hadn't noticed the vegetarian vampire before, since I was paying strict attention to Jasper through the whole ceremony.

The strawberry-blonde leaned down to hug me, because even with my new high-heeled shoes, I was still short.

"The ceremony was lovely, and you were both so beautiful up there."

"Thank you. It means a lot that you all traveled down here for Jasper and I."

"Oh, don't be silly, Alice. After all, you're family and we only get to go to a wedding such as this every few decades."

"Not including Rose and Emmett, of course," I giggled.

Tanya laughed at that. Rosalie and Emmett had already had two weddings, and I could see more in the future. While planning mine, I knew Rosalie was already storing away information for her next wedding.

"Once is good enough for me, I think. Although I do love all the activities and the decorating…" I trailed off, my eyes going distant, remembering how much fun weddings were.

Another voice broke me out of my reverie, and I turned to talk with the other members of the Denali coven.

I could sense that Jasper was getting wound up, and we needed to leave, preferably soon, so I thanked Tanya and her clan again, and then made my way to the front of the house, where the only other attendants of the wedding, my family, were congregated.

"Jazz," I said, putting my arm around his waist, smiling when he smiled back at me. I felt the same tension ease from my body as I had seen on his face when I approached. We weren't even doing most of the formalities that humans did at weddings like cutting the cake, or eating, but I still felt the desire, from Jasper and I both, to leave as quickly as possible.

"I'll bring the car around," Edward said, picking up on my thoughts.

_Thank you_, I thought.

Edward showed that he heard by waving his hand as he disappeared into the dark night.

Everyone made their way to the front steps of the house, milling around for Jasper and I to make our departure, and as we waited for Edward, we said our goodbyes. I gave everyone a peck on the cheek and a hug, and Jasper shook hands with everyone except for Esme, who embraced him.

"We will see you all very soon," I assured them as I heard the distinct sound of a car coming from the gloom of the night.

Edward applied the brake, and climbed gracefully out of the car, leaving the engine running.

"Your chariot awaits," he said with a slight bow, and I rolled my eyes at him, but still with a smile on my face.

Jasper gallantly opened the passenger door for me, and I carefully arranged my ivory gown around me.

"Don't you dare scratch that paint, Jasper Hale," Rosalie threatened, and I turned around to look at her, making sure she saw me roll my eyes.

I laughed at Rosalie when she looked pointedly between Jasper and the car, but after a second, when she shrugged slightly, I looked back at all the other guests and waved. "Goodbye! Thank you for coming!"

Holding my veil to my head with one hand, I waved at everyone as Jasper revved the engine and started to speed off the grounds.

Between Jasper's speeding and the distance we had to travel, it only took us a few minutes to arrive at our accommodations: a cabin, which we occasionally used when hunting, in a very secluded area of the woodlands.

Jasper closed his door silently, and came around the front of the car, scooping me up in his arms and, after shutting my door, carried me to the front door.

Still in his arms, I retrieved the key from Jasper's pocket, and then hesitated before unlocking the door.

"I love you; you know I'll love you forever, right, Jazz?"

"Forever," he agreed, his eyes smoldering, brushing his lips lightly against mine as I put the key in the knob, and then he carried me over the threshold.

With one foot, Jasper shut the door behind us; the door to our past. With it closed, we could now start our future, together.

* * *

This is what I'm submitting to 'Ramblings and Thoughts', and after lots of tidying up I think it's finally to the nice, polished point it should be, which is mostly thanks to my beta, Angeliss : Love ya! If you have any criticisms or even ideas for a title, I'm all ears. Or would it be all eyes?...


End file.
